YJ Dicks Bad Day -Part 1-
by KidFlash014
Summary: rated T for violence. Dick has woken up to a fairly bad day, but later on after meeting up with Wally, things get much worse. This is my first YJ fanfic, so yeah. :) I hope you like it! (I don't know Red Hood's recognition code thing for the zeta tube)


An alarm went off for 06:12am. Moaning in annoyance, the young boy rolled over and lazily slapped his hand on the alarm to turn it off. He opened his eyes slightly, showing a brilliant blue and he sat up, yawning. He looked across his room and then leant over and picked up his phone. 27 new messages, 9 missed calls, all received in the space of 1 minute.

The calls were all from Wally, as were the texts. He rubbed his eyes and then decided to listen to the voicemails. The first one was, "Hey! Where are you? I've sent you like over a hundred messages already. It's gonna start any minute, Dick! Where are you?!" He sounded impatient as he always was, but there was an importance in his tone. Dick listened to the rest of the voicemail and read through the texts.

He became alert as he saw a message. _Dick! Where are you?! It's cold! The show's gonna start! '_The show!' he remembered. He quickly got changed, and made his way to Wally's home. As soon as he stepped foot out the door and into the street, he was soaked by an oncoming car. "great." He sighed, and walked onwards, to Wally's house.

He got there, and knocked on the door. No response. He knocked again and the door opened. "Hey, Wally. Sorry about yesterday. Something must have happened. " "oh. Well, never mind…why do you look like you've jumped into a lake?" Dick looked down at his clothes. "A few cars and some puddles at the side of the road." Wally smiled, "Well, it's real warm in here, you can dry off. I've got hot chocolate too. "He replied, then opened the door fully and asked, "wanna come in? You can't stand outside in the rain all day today. " Dick smiled and went in then sat down.

"So, where were you yesterday?" Wally asked, making a hot chocolate for the two of them. "I was shopping, and my phone was at home, charging. I got home and I must've passed out or something, cuz the next thing I know, it's morning and I've got over a hundred messages and voicemails from you." Wally sat down beside him and said, "Ahh it's ok bud. Hey, I got something to show you." He got up and dashed upstairs then came back down holding a silver trophy.

"i-er, we, came second!" Dick stood up, smiling brightly then he slowly showed a puzzled look, asking "we?" "Well, you know our rehearsal, that one that actually went well?" "Yeah…." "Well I videoed it and put _that_ as our entry. And guess what?" "What?" dick asked, watching as Wally got up and finished off the hot chocolates. "I got us those tickets to go see that new movie!"

"What?! No way! How?" Wally turned around, laughing so hard he almost spilt the drinks. "YOU BELIEVED ME?! Wow, Dick!" Dick smirked and asked Wally, "So, what are ya planning to do tonight?" "Not much. Why?" Dick shuffled so he faced Wally and said "Well, I was thinking if we go see a movie, or go bowling, or something. Ya know, go out somewhere." Wally thought, took a gulp from his hot chocolate then replied "Yeah, sure! So.. where are we going then?"

Dick looked outside and said, "Well it's raining right now, so we might have to go out when it stops." Wally's face brightened as he got up. "Wait right here!" he rushed upstairs and came back down, holding two cinema tickets out in front of him. "oh, so you do have the tickets for the movie then?" Wally passed one to him and replied, smiling. "Yeah! Would I ever make a promise I could never keep?" Dick laughed and said, "well, most of the time, but hey."

"That was one of the best films ever! The bad guy was all 'Grrr!' and everyone was all 'aaahh!' and then-" "I see you really liked the movie then?" Dick asked, only to shut Wally up. "yeah! And you gotta admit, most of the girls in it were kinda pretty." Dick sighed, "only you Wally, only you. " They made their way out the cinema, Wally said, "wanna lift home?" "nah, it's ok. But thanks anyway." "you sure? Anything can happen round here at this time, and it's usually not good, seeming as its," he cleared his throat "so dark, in which no-body would be able to see anything that happens."

"Look Wally, I'll be ok. You don't have to worry about me." "weeellll….okay, but be safe. I don't want anything happenin to ma best bud now do i?" he left, waving goodbye as he drove off. Dick started to walk back home, and took a shortcut he knew very well. About halfway on his way home, he was suddenly surrounded by dark, glooming men in jackets and hoodies, wearing bandanas over their faces and holding knives and guns out before them.

"What do you want?" Dick bravely asked, while being walked back against a wall. "Where's your phone?" one of them asked, pushing his flick-knife closer to Dick's neck. "And your money. All of it." Another said, aiming his gun at Dicks' forehead. Dick paused for a second then tackled the attackers to the floor, and made an attempt to escape. The attacker with the gun yelled and shot rapidly, hitting Dick in the arm and shoulder, forcing him to the floor.

A third man walked over and kicked Dicks stomach, and yanked his bag of his back. He looked down at Dick for a few seconds then kicked him again, even harder this time, making the young boy yell in pain. The man smiled, and left, signalling his friends to leave with him. They stepped over Dick as they left, and the man with the gun shot him once more, in the ankle.


End file.
